


If Only You Were Mine

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: “But you’re married,” Crowley sobs into Aziraphale’s chest. “And I never got to tell you that I love you. That I’ve loved you for six thousand years. That I love you so much that I don’t know how to love anyone else.”Aziraphale holds back his laughter as best he can, burying his face in Crowley’s hair to stifle himself.“Crowley, my love, look at your hand.”In Which Crowley Gets Drunk And Forgets He And Aziraphale Are Married.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 360





	If Only You Were Mine

Aziraphale finds Crowley drunk on the floor of the bookshop, in tears.

“Oh Crowley!” He exclaims with worry. “Oh my dear, what are you doing down there?” 

Crowley looks at him like he’s the sun, only for his face to imminently crumple. “You’re married.”

Aziraphale blinks. “Yes, I am. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Crowley just starts sobbing harder, and Aziraphale gets down on his knees beside him and pulls the demon against his chest, holding him tight. 

“You’re the most wonderful being to ever exist,” Crowley cries. “Everything about you makes me happy.”

“Crowley, love, what is this about?” Aziraphale asks gently. He’s never seen the demon this upset about anything. 

“You shouldn’t call me that,” Crowley weeps. “You’re married, what would your husband say?” His voice cracks on the word ‘ _husband_ ’. 

It’s then that it all clicks together for Aziraphale, and he starts laughing until he looks back at Crowley’s heartbroken face. His sunglasses are off and his beautiful golden eyes are swimming with tears. 

“Crowley, do you know who my husband is?” 

“I don’t need to know,” Crowley replies. “As long as he makes you happy, that’s all that matters.” He sounds so dejected. 

Again Aziraphale has to hold himself back from laughing. 

“He makes me incredibly happy,” the angel says. “He’s wonderful.” 

Crowley is still leaning against Aziraphale’s chest, and he looks up at the angel with shimmering eyes. 

“Would it be terrible of me to ask a married man for a kiss?” Crowley asks. “Please angel, just one. He would never have to know.” 

Aziraphale smiles down at Crowley, and tips his head back, and kisses him passionately. 

Crowley fists Aziraphale’s hair in his hands and makes a happy little sound, warmth ratiating throughout his entire body. 

The kiss ends, and Crowley is smiling for a moment before he realizes what he thinks he’s just done and he becomes sad again. 

“Oh Aziraphale, I’m so sorry. Oh somebody, if your husband finds out......”

“I think he already knows,” Aziraphale replies, unable to hold back a smile. 

“I just wanted to know what it would feel like, to kiss you. And it was wonderful. It was the best kiss of my life and I want more but......” he begins to cry again. 

“But you’re married,” Crowley sobs into Aziraphale’s chest. “And I never got to tell you that I love you. That I’ve loved you for six thousand years. That I love you so much that I don’t know how to love anyone else.”

Aziraphale holds back his laughter as best he can, burying his face in Crowley’s hair to stifle himself. 

“Crowley, my love, look at your hand.” 

Crowley sniffles and looks at his hand, notices the ring there, and blinks in confusion. 

“ _We’re_ married,” Aziraphale says, connecting the dots for him. The angel holds out his own hand to show the matching ring on his own finger. 

It’s like flipping a switch. Crowley lights up, a wide smile blooming across his face. “You mean, you’re _my_ angel?” 

Aziraphale can’t hold it back any longer, and he explodes with laughter. “Yes dear.” 

“And I can kiss you again if I want?”

“Anytime you want. I’m yours.”

Crowley lets out a happy little laugh and throws his arms around Aziraphale, kissing him hard. 

“I love you,” he says between each kiss. “I love you so much Aziraphale.” 

“I love you too,” Aziraphale manages to reply through being kissed like his life depends on it.

Suddenly Crowley stops, and he looks at Aziraphale with an idea. “Do we have wedding photos? Can I see them?”

Aziraphale has never been more in love with Crowley than he is in this moment. “Of corse we can darling.” 

And so they do. 


End file.
